


Pretend

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: And the pretending doesn't make it any easier. Kate's PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Lizzie McGuire, this would be how Kate really thinks...but Disney owns the show.

I used to be really good friends with Lizzie and Gordo, and everything was great. Until I was sucked into the world of middle school, where if you wanted to be anyone, you had to be cool. And I wanted in. And I really was happy with my new friends, because I had nothing better to do at home. With Claire, I could actually go shopping and her mother is really cool and helpful, so not like my mother. But being cool came with a price. I had to not like the ones below the cool kids, like Lizzie and Gordo, my really great friends in elementary school.

So I pretend not to like them, and tried to help in the little things to them. And the pretneding not to like them doesn't make it any essier. I want to go back to the days of sharing cookies, and laughing at Gordo's not so funny jokes, and to be popular. But I still want true friends.

 _Life isn't easy for me but I'll pretend like it is_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
